Dawn of Destiny
The continent of Elibe. With the Dragons defeated in the Scouring, the unchallenged race of men had flourished and spread civilization throughout the land for the past millennium. In the west lay the beautiful Kingdom of Etruria, the most developed nation in Elibe with an appreciation for the arts. In the east lay the mighty Kingdom of Bern, a land of military prowess that boasted the continent's strongest army. These were the two largest nations in Elibe, and the smaller powers were scattered between them. Just to west of Bern was the Lycia Alliance, a peaceful land under joint rulership of various marquises. The people of the Knights' Union of Ilia were hard at work cultivating the snowy wastelands in the north. In Sacae lived various tribal clans which rode through the plains on horseback. Despite the occasional clash between nations, there was enough balance of power to ensure peace in Elibe. However, no peace can last forever. Under the command of King Zephiel, the Kingdom of Bern suddenly began to dispatch its forces and attack the rest of Elibe. Taken by surprise, Sacae and Ilia were quickly overrun, and those who resisted were mercilessly put to death. It wasn't long before Bern turned its attention to Lycia as well. In the east of Lycia lay the territory of Pherae. Roy, son of Lord Eliwood, Marquess Pherae, was studying to become the region's next leader in the great Lycian city of Ostia. However, Eliwood, who had fallen ill, sent for Roy to return home. Just a few days earlier, Lilina, the daughter of Eliwood's best friend, Lord Hector of Ostia, had traveled to Pherae to pay her respects to Eliwood. After getting his father's message, Roy hurried home, taking with him his loyal knights and Bors, a knight from Ostia responsible for Lilina's safety. The story begins when Roy has reached an area just on the outskirts of Pherae... Terrain The battle in Chapter 1: Dawn Of Destiny, takes place in the grounds surronding Castle Pherae and the nearby villages. In the mid-left of the map, above the player's deployment area, is a large, impassable lake that prevents movement straight northward towards the Castle. Although the Lake also prevents the quick advance of the bandits on the position of Roy's group. Two villages exsist on the map, although the village to the north near Castle Pherae is destroied before the battle in an effort to demonstrate bandits ability to reduce villages to simple ruins. The second village however, lays in the south-east corner of the map and is easily accessible within two or three turns. If the player visits the village they will recieve 5000$ to spend later. Also to the south-west area is a small collection of three houses. These houses, will only give the player a few peices of advice, but if a character attacks or is attacked while standing on a house-space they will receive a small terrain bonus. As far as other peices of terrain there is the ruins of the village that was in the north near castle Pherae. Also there are a few forested spots across the map which will add an bonus to any unit standing on them while they attack or defend. Also a few mountains lay across the northern area of the map along with a few peaks, although they will likely never come into play. Strategy Seeing as Dawn Of Destiny is the first chaper of the game, the battle is a realitively easy one. There is a somewhat large amount of troops that will converge on the player's group within the first few turns. To wade through the ocean of brutes, the player can create a blockade using the bottom of the lake and the small cliff-face near the player's deployment area. It would also be a good idea not to use Marcus if possible in the battle, and others that follow. Being a pre-promoted Paladian, Marcus will greedily absorb experience points that would be better spent on un-promoted units. Marcus, however can make himself useful by visiting the south-eastern village while the others battle the bandits. Most of the battle, however, can be easily won simply by slowly advancing forward, crushing any resistance that meets the frontline. Wolt, being a ranged attacker will be useful in doing easy damage to enemy units. As for the boss, Wolt can easily pick slowly at his Hit Points while gaining some nice experience points, as the Boss will not move from the Castle Gate. ---- Category:Chapters Category:Fūin no Tsurugi chapters